Three Words, Eight Letters
by nada surf
Summary: this is my version of what should happen after the events of the next episode of GG, Dark Night...hope you enjoy B and C forever!


This is just the first chapter and i hope you like it..there will be more eventually...

Chuck ran his hand up the creamy white thigh slowly, savoring the small sigh that escaped her cherry red lips. Her head leaned back, exposing her pale throat and chuck could feel her chocolate curls brush against the hand placed on her upper back.

She grinded her hips down onto his and chuck had to grit his teeth to keep from ravaging her right there. He wanted to take his time and relish the moment he had with her.

She had finally come back to him and chuck couldn't believe his luck.

Blair had made him think there were no more chances to win her back, but after the stolen kiss during the blackout, she had realized lord Marcus, or as chuck liked to call him, uptight brit, wasn't the one for her.

She had come knocking on his door, tears in her eyes. Chuck let her in without question and before he could speak, her lips were on his. He pulled back, his heart and body screaming at him not to.

"Why?" was all he asked? She sighed and looked down. She mumbled something but chuck count hear her. He used two fingers to cup her chin and gently lift her face to his. "I'm going to need you to repeat that."

She smiled sadly and looked deep into his eyes. "Marcus isn't the one for me." Chuck's heart swelled and before he could lean down and continue kissing her, she spoke.

"Tell me that you are, chuck and I will stay with you here. But if you cant then that's it. No more chances, no more stealing kisses. This is moment."

Chuck felt a moment of panic, but taking a deep breath quashed it. He squeezed her hips lightly and pulled her close, her mouth just inches away from his. "You are the one for me. Now and forever."

Blair smiled, but it faded into a frown. "Tell me what you couldn't say before. Three words. Eight letters. Tell me those words and we can get back to kissing."

Chuck smirked and brushed the hair back from her face. He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I love you Blair Waldorf." Blair gasped and pulled away smiling so big chuck thought his heart would stop.

"I love you too chuck bass." Chuck smiled and let her lips be caught by his. Her arms wound tightly around his neck and he pulled her body flush against his.

They stumbled to the bedroom and began stripping off each other's clothes before they reached the bed. When they finally did, chuck laid down pulling Blair on top of him.

She giggled as he nibbled at her earlobe and let his hand drift to her leg. As she ground against him, chuck worked on removing her silk camisole. After each button was undone, he would kiss the exposed flesh.

Blair smiled and let her fingers coil in his soft hair. Chuck had reached her bra and he kissed the valley between her breasts. Blair's hands tightened in his hair and she pulled his head back painfully.

Chuck growled at the loss of her smooth skin, but her petal soft lips replaced it. She moaned against his mouth as his hands continued the removal of her shirt until he slid it down her arms.

She let go of his hair and let the shirt slip off, leaving her in a crimson bra and panties. Chuck felt himself grow tighter at the sight of her and Blair smirked as she watched his eyes glaze over with lust.

"Chuck make love to me" he looked up at her in surprise. She smiled down at him and he smiled back and nodded. She brought her lips back down to his and suddenly found their positions switched.

Chuck had rolled her over so she was now on her back and him on top of her. He grinned at her surprised expression and leaned down to kiss her softly. She moaned again and lifted her hips to allow him to remove her underwear. He pulled them off slowly and let them fall to the floor.

She let her nails whisper down his back and came to stop at the waistband of his boxers. Chuck's lips had found her neck and when she slid her hands underneath the boxers, his teeth lightly nibbled her pulse point.

She pushed the boxers off and moved her hands to the front. Chuck moaned as her fingers brushed against him. She smiled and took him in her hands, lightly massaging the sensitive skin.

Chuck moaned louder and his mouth moved from her neck where he had been working on a love bite, to her lips, which he ravaged until she opened her mouth to his tongue.

Her hands gripped him tighter and before chuck could respond, she hooked a leg around his waist and flipped them. Chuck laughed lightly at her move, but was silenced when her lips moved from his and down his chest, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. Chuck groaned when her hands were replaced by her mouth and tongue.

Blair smiled briefly and continued her ministrations until chuck was panting with the need for release. She removed her mouth and crawled up to chuck's waiting mouth. She placed her hands lightly on his chest and positioned her hips right over his.

She waited until chuck was distracted by her lithe tongue and slowly lowered herself down on him. Chuck ripped his mouth away from hers and moaned loudly. His hands gripped her hips as she rode him slowly. Chuck grew annoyed with the slow pace and bucked his hips into hers.

Blair gasped and looked down at him, saying his name softly. Chuck's thrusts grew frenzied and Blair threw her head back, lost in the passion. She felt the warm pulses start and before she could close her eyes to watch the stars grow brighter, a deep rough voice pierced her calm.

"Blair looks at me." Her eyes turned to look at him and he lifted one hand away from their passionate movements and rested it on her cheek.

"I want to see your face as you cum." Blair just nodded and her eyes latched onto chucks as she felt her walls rippling around him. Chuck sucked in a breath as she grew tighter around him and she suddenly threw her head back and screamed his name.

Hearing his name on her lips and feeling her coming around him, made chuck lose control and release inside of her. He moaned her name and pulled her still quivering form into his arms.

"Chuck." "Blair." "I love you." "I love you too." And with that they fell asleep, curling in each other's arms, bodies still shaking from their passion.


End file.
